Love and Hate
by pierzynskifan12
Summary: I am not that great at summaries. Please just read and review, its much appreciated. RandyStacy Title could change


A\N: This is just something I came up with. I am not sure if I will continue with it, so if you like it, send a review in and give me ideas of where to take the story because right now I am not sure. Ok enough of my little mini rant, On with the story!

-Paige

* * *

Randy's POV

Yeah, I RKO'd the only girl I really ever loved. Now she is gone and will probably never speak to me again. I know I hurt her but I had to. It's not like I wanted to or anything like that it's just…. Complicated.

People keep coming up to me in the backstage area and around the places we visit, and asking me "Why Randy, Why?" My answer to them is… well let's just say I don't have one. I have asked myself that question so many times and still am not sure if the answer I have come up with is the right one.

And I guess I know why I did what I did to Stacy, but I just won't admit it to myself. I will say it to my buddies that still talk to me but I sometimes don't believe it myself. I don't want to believe it but I have to… I was in love with Stacy Marie Kiebler. I was scared. Okay I will say it to myself behind close doors when know one is around but I will never admit it to the guys, they'd laugh at me. But that girl scared me so much. I was falling so hard and now she will never believe me but I knew how much she loved me but I still gave her the RKO. Sure it might not be fair to her, but how else was I supposed to let her go? I sure wasn't going to let her know that I was scared. Sure she is beautiful and leggy, but the girl wouldn't believe than or now. And I only wish I told her once how much I cared and loved her, but it's too late for that now.

I just miss her so much and now every time I see her I see the hurt in her eyes and I just want to run over there and hug her and tell her everything will be alright. But I can't do that, not anymore at least. If only she knew, maybe I could get her to take another chance on me. Who am I trying to kid with her blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes she has to have another boyfriend by now.

Stacy's POV

I hate him so much!! Yet I still love him. My friends say he isn't worth it but what do they know? Have they ever been in love? Okay yeah they ally have boyfriends, well almost all. Trish just won't go up to John and tell him her feelings. God, she is so stupid sometimes. But then again who's to say I'm not. I won't forgive Randy for what he did though. I might love him, but what he did is unforgivable. He doesn't even care how much he hurt me. He doesn't even come up to me and say I am sorry Stace, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. But than again who would believe Randy Keith Orton. I mean Randy saying an apology that's just crazy. He is too self- centered and arrogant to care about anyone but himself. I don't know what I ever saw in him. Oh wait I remember! I thought that he was one of those guys that you think you will never find in a billion, trillion years. I thought he was a really sweet and caring guy. I thought he was going to be the guy to open doors and pull out my chair at restaurants so I can sit down and I thought he was going to open the car door for me. I didn't just see that he was cute, I saw more than that. I didn't just see what every girl on television saw, but I saw the great guy he really was, my Prince in shinning armor, but it didn't last. I was crazy to think it would. I mean it is Randy Orton. The guy who my friends warned me about, but I just wouldn't listen. I thought they were wrong, I thought he was going to be different. Boy, was I wrong! I couldn't have been more wrong. I will never ever forgive Randy Keith Orton even if I do love him. I will figure out a way to move on, I just don't know what yet. Well, at least I still have my friends and family to help my through this and maybe one day I will get back at Randy for all the pain he has caused me.

* * *

A\N: Like I said above, just click the little blue- purpley button and tell me what to do with this story. 


End file.
